


I could be a pretty girl, I'll lose myself in you

by fondlyrainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, F/F, Girl Direction, Harry and Louis are Lesbians, Lots of smut but there IS a plot!!!, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pornhub lmao, Sexting, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Useless Lesbians, thigh rubbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlyrainbows/pseuds/fondlyrainbows
Summary: "You think I should be kind today? I feel like teasing a bit, instead," Louis ponders, rolling the thin whip between her fingers. "What's the fun in just letting you come? You have to work for it, baby. Prove to me that you're a good girl."Now, realistically, Harry is aware that Louis is not speaking directly to her. There's no way Louis even knows that Harry exists. Pushing reality, aside, however, Harry has this unwavering need to comply with Louis' commands. The last thing she wants to do is to disappoint this beautiful, dominant woman on her phone screen. Harry wants to be a good girl.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or, the one where Harry stumbles across Louis' account on PornHub and becomes enthralled in her curvy thighs, silk robes, and soft but firm voice. The two may begin to chat online, which may lead them to chat in real life. Lots of smut and fluff and maybe just a little, tiny bit of angst.





	I could be a pretty girl, I'll lose myself in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!! This fic is inspired by the account Rosie and Alena on PornHub (you should check them out if kinky lesbians are your thing!!) I was immediately determined to write this after watching one of their videos. Also, the title is from Clairo's song "Pretty Girl." I really hope you enjoy this!!!!

Harry had never considered herself to be abnormal. Sure, she had a few quirks, but she never expected to have a part of her sexuality deemed "weird." It wasn't until she was talking to her friend, Niall, that she started thinking about spicing up her sex life (and by sex life, she meant masturbation techniques-- she had not found a girl she was that interested yet on campus, so she has spent many nights with a hand down her pants, trying hard not to wake up her roommate). A few days back, Harry and Niall were talking about masturbation, as friends do, and Niall could not believe it when Harry confessed she had never watched porn. 

"So what do you DO then? If you have nothing to watch or listen, you just jack off to what, your thoughts or something," Niall joked. Harry only let out a breathy laugh in response, rubbing her left forearm with her right hand. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me, mate! That's some nerdy ass shit right there, having to create your own pornos in your head. How do you even have the imagination for that?" 

"It really isn't that hard," Harry started, feeling the need to defend herself even though she knew there was no malice behind her friend's jabs. "I tried to watch porn once before, to see what all the hype is about, you know? But I just couldn't get into it! The acting was so fake and awkward and unrealistic that it just made me cringe instead of feel turned on." Harry was slightly blushing at this point, not liking the fact that her sexuality was being put under a microscope like this. 

"Well, that's your problem, Haz! You have to watch the amateur shit! The scripted ones are terrible," Niall suggested. "Trust me, just give it a try. I'm sure it'll help you imagination out." Niall smiled sweetly before changing the topic to something a little lighter after sensing her best friend's discomfort. 

So, now Harry is laid in bed at 10:36pm. Her roommate is visiting home this weekend, so she has the space all to herself. Harry turned off the overhead light in her room and switched on the colorful fairy lights that are wrapped around her walls, and she has her television on to cover up any sounds she may make. After getting all comfortable under her covers and propping her head up on her floral patterned pillows, she puts her earbuds into her ears. Her hands feel sort of sweaty, which is ridiculous because she knows that what she is about to do is completely normal, but she just can't help but feel a little strange about it. She opens up a new tab in the private section of her Safari app, quickly typing "PornHub" into the top. She is immediately taken aback by the flashy videos and ads that first pop up. The suggested videos include uploads such as "Step Sister Takes My Monster Cock While Mom Isn't Looking" and "Petite Redhead Takes 5 Dicks At Once: Glory Hole," which has Harry slightly regretting this whole situation. She remembers Niall's words of wisdom, though, and decides to continue. 

Into the search bar, Harry writes "amateur lesbian" and hits enter while hoping for the best. The first few options contain young couples performing oral sex, which seem interesting to Harry, she just did not see one that immediately jumped out to her. She continued to scroll, her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn't until she reached a video titled "be good and do what your mistress tells you: british JOI" that her attention was caught. The thumbnail featured a girl with long, caramel colored hair that rested over her black leather bra. On top of that, she was wearing a black silk robe. Unlike the other videos that Harry had seen, this one only seemed to include one girl. This particular video also stood out because the girl's face was not shown; the view included a curvy figure from her neck to her knee caps. Before clicking on the video, Harry opened up another tab and typed "JOI meaning" into Google. "Jerk Off Instructions." 

Harry felt a tinge of excitement in her lower stomach. She figured that jerk off instructions would be the best way to navigate this masturbating-to-porn-thing easier. She quickly closed this tab and returns to the video. She stares at the thumbnail for another second, mesmerized by the tan skin that appears under the seam of the robe. After turning up the volume on her phone, she finally clicks on the video. 

"Hi, kitten. I'm so glad you're here with me, I've been so excited to show you my new toy," the woman begins, leaning out of frame and returning with a thin, black stick. "This is the whip I've just got for us. Isn't it neat? It leaves such pretty marks on skin. Red, thin, raised marks. I'd love to leave some of them on you if you choose not to listen to me today. Does that sound fair, baby?" The woman's voice is fairly high-pitched, but she speaks with such gravity that it sounds dark. Harry thinks she sounds friendly, even when she is threatening the use of a whip. Although Harry has never really been into porn, she isn't ignorant to the world of kink; she has found herself admiring shiny handcuffs, pretty plugs, and leathery floggers before. She had just never found the right person to experiment with. The whip that the woman was holding looked very enticing. 

"Here's what we're going to do today: I am going to have you come for me. There are a few rules though, love. No touching unless I tell you to, no coming unless I allow it, and if you come too early or too late, you have to spank yourself, okay? You have to make your ass red for me, like I'm using the whip on you." As she speaks, she plays with the string on her robe, slowly opening it for a few moments before closing it back up. The leather bra that she is wearing underneath has studded pieces of silver outlining each breast. The woman has an obscene figure; her hips are round, her waist is thin, and she has a very good amount of cleavage. Harry can't bring herself to stop looking at her thighs. She wants to know what color knickers she has on, if any. 

"You think I should be kind today? I feel like teasing a bit, instead," she ponders, rolling the thin whip between her fingers. "What's the fun in just letting you come? You have to work for it, baby. Prove to me that you're a good girl." 

Now, realistically, Harry is aware that she is not speaking directly to her. There's no way she even knows that Harry exists. Pushing reality aside, however, Harry has this unwavering need to comply with the woman's commands. The last thing she wants to do is to disappoint this beautiful, dominant woman on her phone screen. Harry wants to be a good girl.

"I want you to take off everything but your panties. If you're already naked, you naughty girl, that's fine, I just think you look so lovely in lace." Her fingertips were slowly moving across her prominent collarbones, sometimes running down a bit further to trace the swell of her chest. Harry wondered what it would feel like if her fingers were touching her chest instead. As if on cue, the woman said, "you can touch yourself, love, but just above the waist. Light touches. I want you to turn yourself on. Give yourself goosebumps, make your nipples hard. Let your hands roam all over your torso, baby, but just teasing, okay? You are not allowed to do anything else quite yet." Harry swallowed deeply, shifting slightly in her bed. She continued to hold her phone with her left hand while she allowed her right hand to slip underneath her covers and onto her body. She was only wearing underwear, so she was bare on her top half. Her hands hesitantly brushed over her sides, making her shiver slightly. She was used to masturbating quite quickly; she never really took the time to properly turn herself on like this, but it felt nice. Harry's fingers attempted to mimic the movements that the woman on her screen was making. She wanted to touch more, but she did not want to disobey. 

"Does that feel good, baby? I want you to feel good, just not too good quite yet," she stated, closing up her robe once more. Harry quietly huffed at the sight, wanting to keep her eyes on her smooth hips. "I'll let you touch lower, now. Give some attention to your thighs, yeah? I'd love to give them a pinch." At this, the woman reached down to her own thigh and pinched, slowly bringing her hand back up her body after running it over her cunt. Her silk robe caught on her wrist, allowing Harry to finally see her knickers-- dark grey lace with the tiniest black bow at the top. 

Following her instructions, Harry brought her right hand lower, lightly tracing the inside of her thighs. Parting them slightly, she gets even closer to her cunt. Her fingers glide over the seam of her panties, wanting to get underneath so badly. Luckily for her, the woman speaks again. "If you have gotten yourself worked up now, I want you to start touching yourself. Start rubbing your clit, baby. Slowly at first, just to make yourself really, really want it," she demands. She begins to unwrap her robe again, but this time, she also takes the fabric off of her shoulders and drops it onto the floor. Her full body is on display expect for her most intimate parts. Harry doesn't think she has ever been so attracted to a torso before. Just when she thinks it can't get any better, the woman turns to the side to set something out of frame, and Harry gets a glimpse at her bottom. In the past, Harry has never considered herself to be much of a bum girl, but she instantly changes her mind at the sight of the woman's ass. It's so tan and round and curvy and inviting. 

Harry does not wait for the woman to say anything else before she slips her hand into her knickers, only to realize she is already quite wet. She glides her pointer over her opening, collecting some wetness before moving her finger back up to her clit. She follows the instructions given to her and rubs very slowly in circular motions. As she rubs, she can feel her clit growing harder with pleasure. "You can go faster now, love, but when you feel like you're getting close, you need to stop and slow down. I want you to get yourself so close to coming that you get nervous about coming too early and being a bad girl. Make yourself get so close to the edge that you think you're going to disappoint me, and then slow it down," the woman says, twirling the whip around. "Remember how much I said this could hurt? You don't want to come without permission, love." 

Picking up the pace with her pointer, Harry raises her hips and presses her head farther into her pillow. Her eyes clench shut for a moment, taking in the overwhelming sensation. She starts to feel a familiar feeling in her lower stomach, so she reluctantly slows down her finger and places her hips back onto her bed. She looks at her screen, seeing the woman rubbing her own clit through her knickers. There was a wet spot barely visible right under the pads of her fingers, making Harry swallow sharply. She wants the woman to be the one who is rubbing her clit, wants to show her how wet she can get, too. Harry takes her pointer and middle finger and rubs both sides of her clit. She feels the heat in her lower abdomen subside a bit, allowing her to pick up the pace once more. She cycles through this pattern for what seems like centuries until she hears the woman's dark voice through her earbuds. 

"Have you been a good girl, love? Have you waited for permission from me to come," the woman asked. Harry knows she cannot hear her response, but she whimpers out a "yes, yes 've been so good" anyway. The woman taps the whip on her hand for a few beats before continuing. "If you haven't come already, I'm going to let you now. Come for me, kitten, be my good girl." With just a few more rough circles around her clit, Harry feels the burning sensation again, this time allowing it to build up until she releases it. She gasps out, her voice getting caught in her throat as she makes whimpering noises. Her thigh muscles jerk as her hips come off of the bed again. When she is finished riding the feeling, her finger brushes against her clit, making her whole body shutter. "You know the deal, love. If you waited for me to grant you position, you are such a good girl. So lovely for me. If you came early, however, if you were a greedy little slut, you're going to have to spank yourself. Make your bottom red for me, it's only fair. Either way, I've had a lovely time with you, kitten. I hope I was able to make you feel good," she says, still running her hand over her clothed chest. The video ends, and Harry stares at the screen for a moment, noticing the channel's name before exiting out of the Safari app. "Lou xx." She brings her right hand out from over the covers and sighs, feeling dazed and relaxed. She can't remember the last time she had an orgasm that good, especially from masturbating. Maybe Niall was right. Harry plugs in her phone, turns on her fan, and drifts into a deep sleep, wishing to see Lou in her dreams.


End file.
